


A Drunken Love

by Little1992man



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little1992man/pseuds/Little1992man





	A Drunken Love

He came in stumbling Through the door around 5am, Smelling of whiskey and cigars. An evening out with the boys after a hard day of work on the dock. He was a laborer working 12 hour shifts to support him and his wife. Money was tight but they always seemed to have enough to sustain there little family, with his wife being three months pregnant at the time. He took a few dizzying steps toward the bed room but stumbled and fell face first onto the couch, his snoring being able to drown the cries of a beached whale. His wife, reading a novel at the time, sighed and grinned a little. For he deserved this after doing hours of back breaking work. a night with the guys is just what he needed to distress after hard day of labor. She closed her novel with a weary smile and, with a little struggle, stood up. She walked toward the bedroom and got the spare blanket they had out of their closet and proceeded to drape it around him so he wouldn't get cold. she kissed her husband on the forehead, still snoring, and walked toward the kitchen. she proceeded to prepare coffee so it would have a fresh batch when he awoke. as soon as she finished she curled up into the armchair, and fell asleep the comforting sound of her husband peacefully slumbering. it was 12 pm when she awoke, with the blanket she put on her passed out husband last night. and on the little table next to her sat a note and hot cup of coffee. as she sipped her drink she opened the little note, it read "Without you i would have a lot of cold lonely nights, your the passion of my life and i couldn't live without you. i get of a work at 8 so maybe we can rent the lord of the rings, since you've been itching to see it for a while, i love you to the moon and back" And below the words was a giant heart. she smiled hugely and clutched the note to her chest, and peacefully drifted off into a peaceful slumber. 


End file.
